The present invention relates to an electric cradle which can be transformed into a fixed crib for a grown infant.
A conventional electric cradle provides a sleeping environment for an infant. When the infant grows up, the electric cradle will be no more suitable for the infant and a larger crib is necessary. Under such circumstance, because the electric cradle can be hardly effectively fixed and is still subject to swinging movement, the electric cradle cannot serve as a fixed crib for the infant. Moreover, the conventional electric cradle is not collapsible and always occupies considerably large room for storage.